cadeau
by Virgule
Summary: le dernier chapitre de bordel Garden university


Squally , Ton univers impitoyable :  
  
  
  
C'était un jour comme les autres à la Shinra Corp . Au septième étage , Alisa , l'assistance de Squall , le Gentil Organisateur de fête de la shinra Corp , abréviation GOFSC , s'inquiétait de ne plus le voir regarder son ordinateur , passer ses journées et ses nuits à l'air libre ailleurs que dans son antre . Tout au plus , daignait-il jeter un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre scrutant , guettant , redoutant quelque chose . Pourtant , Alisa savait qu'il fallait beaucoup de chose pour effrayer Squall . Se pouvait-il qu'une nouvelle menace encore plus redoutable qu'un Kefka , une Ultimécia , un Hojo ou une Jénova menace la vie de son courageux chevalier ? Finalement , Alisa voulut assouvir sa curiosité et ses craintes en allant chercher les renseignements à la source . - Squall , quelque chose t'inquiète ? Le GOFSC était caché sous son bureau , la gunblade dans ses mains prête à défendre la vie de son possesseur contre tout danger le menaçant . Alisa nota au passage qu'il avait à côté un sac à dos où était inscrit " réserve en cas de siège " . Constatant la présence rassurante d'Alisa , Squall daigna sortir de dessous son bureau son sac sur son dos , la gunblade dans sa main pour répondre calmement à Alisa . Il prenait tout de même soin de jeter un oeil dans le couloir , de regarder par la fenêtre , d'éteindre l'ordinateur qui n'était qu'en veille et de ... - Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il y a à la fin ? S'impatienta son assistance . Finalement , celui-ci d'une main tremblante lui désigna un objet au fond de la pièce qui se trouvait derrière Alisa . Celle-ci ne pût s'empêcher de frissonner en pensant que quelque chose qui effrayait tant son chevalier se trouvait juste derrière elle , dans la même pièce qu'eux . La menace était tapie dans l'ombre même de leur bureau . Avec prudence et lenteur , Alisa se retourna pour regarder ce que Squall désignait avec tant de crainte . - Un calendrier ! - Regardes plus près . La jeune fille ne pût s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle était trop patiente avec Squall et que ses blagues étaient décidément très vaseuses . Pourtant , la curiosité fut la plus forte et elle s'approcha de l'objet si banal mais tant redouté . Effectivement , ce n'était qu'un simple calendrier , le nouveau calendrier de cette année précisément . Il ressemblait à tous les calendriers qu'elle avait déjà vu si ce n'était que le dix Janvier étaient entouré en rouge , souligné en vert et rayé en noir . - Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Alisa ne pût que secouer bêtement la tête tandis que Squall faisait la navette entre la porte de son bureau et sa fenêtre surveillant les alentours . - Nous sommes le 11 Janvier et rien ne s'est encore passé . Elle attend le bon moment puisqu'elle a vu que je n'ai pas répondu à son appel . C'est pour ça que j'ai débranché le fax , que j'ai enterré le téléphone du bureau , que j'ai jeté mon portable et que j'ai éteins mon ordina .... OUAH , ÇA Y EST cria-t-il misérable et impuissant tandis qu'il se cachait sous son bureau de nouveau son arme à la main . Machinalement , Alisa décrocha la menace tant redoutée par Squall c'est-à- dire qu'elle décrocha le téléphone . Au passage , elle regarda le message tendu par un bras tremblotant dépassant d'en dessous le bureau et lut : " Je ne suis plus là . Suicidé pour overdose de travail . " - Allo , oui ? Si , une idée . Le suicide de Squall pour surcharge de travail . Quoi ? Qu'il le remette au premier avril . Bien , je vais lui dire , ajouta-t-elle tandis qu'elle raccrochait le téléphone . Squall , c'était Angie pour demander la prochaine idée de fête . Et , d'après elle , ton suicide sera plus crédible le jour du premier avril . Au même moment , le courageux Squall sortait de son bureau en poussant un grand soupir de soulagement en notant au passage qu'Alisa avait rebranché le téléphone . - QUOI !!! Tu as aussi rebranché mon ordinateur . La triste réalité se révéla à lui tandis que son ordinateur qui était en veille s'alluma tout seul et que l'écran d'affichage de sa boîte à mail se mit en marche puisqu'il venait de recevoir un mail . Tout de suite , comme tout courageux chevalier qui se doit d'affronter courageusement le danger , Squall se cacha sous son bureau et il fit signe à Alisa de lire les mails . - Mais cela fait une semaine que tu ne les lis plus constata celle-ci . - Je sais , je sais . Dis-moi les derniers mails . Et c'est ainsi qu'Alisa entreprit la difficile mission de lire à Squall toujours retranché dans sa cachette ses mails .  
  
Le 1 Janvier Auteur : De Selphie ( AAAAAAHHHH : cri d'horreur de Squall tandis qu'il entend le nom de l'auteur ) Objet : Bonne année !  
  
Cher Squall , j'espère que tu te souviens de ta chère Selphie de la Bordel Garden University . Moi , je ne t'ai pas oublié malgré que tu sois parti . Tu hantes mes nuits , mon beau ténébreux . J'aimerais tellement être cette héroïne que tu recherches désespérément dans ta fic . ( Alisa rouge de colère et de honte : Squall , tu pourrais faire l'effort de lire les mails de ta maîtresse tout seul . Squall se défendant en suppliant Alisa à genou de le croire : Ce n'est pas ma maîtresse . Et , même si c'était la dernière femme sur cette planète , je préférerais aller avec Kuja et Laekh . Alisa convaincu devant un tel argument : Bon , je continue ) Je désire tellement te serrer dans mes bras , te ... ( Alisa voyant le visage terrorisé de Squall : Je t'épargne les détails plus ... Intimes ) [ ... ] Enfin bref , j'ai l'honneur de t'inviter à la Bordel Garden University pour une fête organisée en ton honneur . Et c'est avec impatience que j'attends la date du dix Janvier pour te revoir . TA SELPHIE . BISOUS , BISOUS , BISOUS , BISOUS , BISOUS , BISOUS , BISOUS  
  
Alisa épargna à son Squall agonisant de terreur la lecture des dix dernières lignes de ce mail qui n'étaient pas d'un grand intérêt . Pour les lecteurs curieux , reprenez la dernière phrase du mail et faites copier- coller dix fois . - Mais qui est cette fille ? - Mon pire cauchemar . Un jour , j'ai eu la bonne idée de citer le titre de la fanfic de Virgule dans une de mes fics sans son consentement . Pour se venger , elle a eu la bonne idée de m'inviter à visiter leur salle de bal . Je cherchais un endroit sympa pour l'une de nos fêtes . Et c'est là-bas que j'ai rencontré cette fille à la robe couleur chocobo . Depuis ce jour-là , je comprends ce qu'endure notre Séphiroth avec Deedo . Alisa , malgré elle , devant ce résumé très précis et bien exposé ne pût s'empêcher de compatir pour Squall . - Mais , tu sais , reprit-elle il y a d'autres mails et je pense qu'ils concernent directement cette affaire . Il vaut mieux que je te les lises .  
  
Le 2 Janvier Auteur : D'Irvine Objet : %0¤!#  
  
Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu restes bien sagement chez toi si tu ne veux pas que je vides mon chargeur sur une cible vivante . ( Squall : Parce qu'il s'imagine que ça m'enchante d'aller retrouver sa copine . Plutôt mourir . Alisa : Je ne veux pas être rabajoise mais si tu y vas, tu meurs . Si tu restes là , tu veux mourir aussi . Je crois que ces dernier temps , tu es devenu plus fataliste que Vincent Squall : Depuis quand tu m'insultes? ) Faut-il préciser qui sera ma cible ?  
  
Le 3 Janvier Auteur : Squall ( LE VRAI et ses parenthèses ne marquent pas les paroles de Alisa ou de ce pseudo-Squall qui ose prendre mon nom ) Objet : ( Alisa qui traduit : Il n'y a pas d'objet )  
  
Tu as de la chance que je ne sois plus chef des Seeds . Sinon j'aurais envoyer les Seeds te chercher . C'est pour cela que j'ai l'extrême obligeance de demander de venir si tu ne veux pas finir sur une gunblade . ( Alisa : Ils ne sont pas un peu contradictoires ? )  
  
Le 4 Janvier Auteur : Séphiroth Objet : j'en ai marre .  
  
Si tu te pointes , je te renvois à coup de masamune ( Alisa : Très explicite )  
  
Un autre message le 4 Janvier Auteur : Garnet Objet : Je prends la plume ( Alisa : Elle ne devrait pas plutôt dire je prends le clavier de l'ordinateur pour te demander une faveur .)  
  
Si je n'avais pas peur de salir ma tenue en m'agenouillant dans la poussière , je le ferais . Mais , heureusement , malgré le désespoir qui me ronge au vue de la situation présente , j'ai gardé suffisamment de dignité . Mais , quoi qu'il en soit , une princesse en danger te prie humblement de venir le 10 Janvier . Pour la sauvegarde de ma garde-robe , viens .  
  
Salutation respectueuse  
  
Garnet Til Alexandros  
  
Le 5 Janvier Auteur : Préceptrice Quistis promue chef des Seeds au vue de ses compétences selon les propres mots du proviseur ( Alisa : Elle a pas les chevilles qui enflent ? ) Objet : demande IMPERATIVE  
  
Vu le code de procédure Seed , je me vois dans l'obligation de te demander de ne pas venir vu les troubles qui sont causés et qui seront causés .  
  
Le 6 Janvier Auteur : Red XIII Objet : Pour sauver une vie  
  
Si tu as un peu de pitié envers un pauvre hérisson harcelé , alors viens à cette fête . Merci d'avance  
  
Le 7 Janvier Auteur : Seifer Objet : Trop fainéant pour l'écrire  
  
Viens pas le 10 . On rigolera encore plus . Franchement , t'as eu une super idée de choisir un pseudo aussi pathétique lol  
  
Le 8 Janvier Auteur : Tifa Objet : A l'hypothétique Squall  
  
Si tu es bien celui qui semé la zizanie ici ( Squall sous le bureau : Tu parles . Ils ont pas besoin de moi pour ça . Rien que le nom de leur fac en dit suffisamment long ! ) alors viens rétablir tout ça et aie le courage de venir .  
  
Le 9 Janvier Auteur : Cloud Objet : pasle temps de l'écrire une bomb siliconnée me poursui  
  
Viens pas , viens pas , vient pas vie.. ( Alisa : Tiens le message s'arrête brusquement )  
  
Le 10 Janvier Auteur : Selphie en larme ( Argh : Cri de notre Squall qui vient de s'écrouler devant la révélation du nom de l'auteur ) Objet : Et bé ?  
  
Pourquoi t'es pas venu ? Tout était prêt . Et tu n'imagines pas toutes les difficultés que j'ai traversé pour organiser une fête . Quoi qu'il en soit , je ne vois plus qu'une seule solution . J'espère que tu ne m'oublieras pas ( Squall qui saute de joie : Géniale , elle va se suicider Alisa : Attends la suite ) ... Jusqu'à demain . ( AAAAHHHHHH : Faut il préciser de qui est ce cri d'horreur ? Alisa très sérieusement devant l'épreuve difficile que traverse Squall : Courage . Il ne reste plus qu'un mail )  
  
Le 11 Janvier Auteur : Virgule , responsable de la Bordel Garden University . Objet : Désolé  
  
Je me vois dans l'obligation de te répondre personnellement au vue des derniers événements qui ont secoué nos murs . Je ne pensais pas que les événements prendraient une telle ampleur . Je te dois d'abord d'expliquer les différentes situations dont les mails sont les conclusions . Saches d'abord que j'ai mon bureau personnel derrière l'infirmerie où je règle les problèmes de ma création et crois-moi qu'il y en a . J'y ai mon ordinateur où mon chat d'ailleurs,Virgule,adore se reposer . J'ai donc personnellement assisté à tous les événements qui suivent . J'essaierai de te les retranscrire de manière objective pour que tu puisses constater dans quelle situation nous sommes et pourquoi j'en suis arrivée à de telles extrémités . Toutes les scènes que je vais te raconter se sont passées dans mon bureau :  
  
Le 1 Janvier : Selphie se ramenant en sautillant : Virgule , Virgule , Tu connais l'e- mail de Squall ? Virgule sans aucune arrière pensée , je précise , je ne fais que mon travail : Bien sûr . Il a eu la très bonne idée de me laisser son adresse sur le deuxième forum du site de la Shinra Corp . Selphie : Génial , génial , génial , génial . Miaou : Cri de Virgule Cat car on lui a sauté sur la queue Selphie ignorant le cri de douleur de mon chat qui est pourtant digne de ceux que tu dois pousser lorsque tu lis le nom de Selphie comme auteur d'un mail : Je peux lui envoyer un mail pour lui souhaiter une bonne année ? Virgule avec un sourire tout innocent : Bien sûr . Selphie a tapé son mail et j'ai eu le réflexe de lire la fin , oui , je précise seulement que la fin et je me passe des autres détails qui personnellement ne me regardent pas . ( Alisa : Cette fille ne doit pas être si innocente que ça .Elle tient trop à préciser ce qu'elle n'a pas fait ) Virgule : Une fête ? Je n'étais pas au courant . Et en quel honneur ? Selphie faisant marcher sa petite tête jusqu'à échauffement et émanation de fumée car elle n'a pas l'habitude d'un tel exercice : Son anniversaire est le 23 Décembre . On n'a qu'à le fêter avec un peu de retard . Virgule peu convaincue : Ouais , je suppose que toutes les occasions sont bonnes pour s'amuser .  
  
J'ignorais alors dans quoi je m'engageais et si j'avais su , j'aurais interdit d'envoyer ce mail . Enfin , ce qui est fait est fait et on ne peut qu'avancer et suivre les rails de ce train en marche .  
  
Le 2 Janvier : Irvine entrant dans mon bureau en larme : Bouh , bouboubouh . Virgule , je te croyais mon ami . Comment as-tu pu permettre que Selphie organise une fête pour un autre mec que moi ? Dis , je peux lui envoyer un mail juste pour le prévenir qu'il vienne pas sinon je le tue ? Virgule qui a de la peine pour Irvine et qui sait ou du moins qui espère qu'il n'osera pas tirer sur un innocent: Bien sûr Irvine qui a fini de taper le mail toujours en pleurs : J'ignore qui sait mais il doit se faire discret . Virgule tendant un mouchoir à Irvine pour éviter qu'il inonde le clavier d'ordinateur : Tu sais , ce n'est qu'une fête et selon moi, Squall n'éprouve aucun sentiment pour Selphie . Irvine pleurant de plus bel : Quoi ! En plus , elle l'organise pour mon meilleur ami . Mais elle en a déjà organisé une ? Virgule ne comprenant pas : Non , je crois pas , c'est la première fois . Irvine qui s'en va en larme devant le quiproquo : Et tu me mens en plus , Virgule ? Visiblement , tu ne te se souviens pas de la fête à Horizon . Mais devant ces révélations , je me dois d'informer Linoa . Virgule : Linoa ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a à voir avec ça ?  
  
Sur le coup , je n'ai pas compris . Ce n'est seulement le lendemain .  
  
3 Janvier : Squall entrant en faisant claquer la porte , le virgule Cat se trouvant juste derrière : Virgule , c'est quoi ces mensonges ? Linoa croit que je la trompe non seulement avec Selphie . Mais en plus , elle croit maintenant que je ... Seifer arrivant tout innocent pour se pendre au bras de Squall : Ah , mon mamour , tu es là . Viens , mon SQUALL . Un bruit de pas dans le couloir qui s'éloigne en pleurant : Ouin , c'est vrai . En plus de me tromper avec Selphie , il me trompe avec Seifer . Squall énervé tandis que Seifer s'éloigne en riant dans le couloir : Virgule tu vas pas croire que... Virgule qui a trop fréquenté la Bordel Garden University : Tu sais , plus rien ne m'étonne . Squall m'empoignant mon clavier d'ordinateur : Donnes ça . Je vais lui dire moi à ce Squall de rappliquer à cette fête . Comme ça , on verra qui a menti .  
  
J'ai bien essayé de faire comprendre à Irvine que c'était le Squall qu'il avait entrevu lors du chapitre 4 mais il n'a rien voulu savoir . Quant à Seifer , toutes les occasions sont bonnes pour semer la pagaille . Cependant , je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises .  
  
Le 4 janvier : Lucrécia qui rentre en tirant son rejeton par l'oreille : Comment as-tu pu faire ça Séphiroth ? Tu me déçois beaucoup . L'un de tes camarades veut être consoler de la perte de sa petite amie et tu trouves le moyen de lui envoyer un super-nova sous prétexte qu'il te casse les oreilles . Virgule très observateur : Lucrécia , je crois qu'en attendant , c'est vous qui cassez l'oreille de votre fils . Et ce camarade , il ne s'appelle pas Irvine Kinnéas ? Lucrécia:Si , il voulait des explications avec son charmant voisin de chambre . Séphiroth marmonnant entre ses dents : Seifer , charmant voisin de chambre , c'est ... Aie . Maman , tire l'oreille moins fort . Tu veux que je devienne sourd ? Lucrécia : C'est la petite amie de l'ami du voisin de Chambre de Séphiroth qui a envoyé un autre ami qui a perdu sa petite ami pour essayer de s'expliquer sur une situation qui ne me regarde pas et qui d'ailleurs doit être fausse . Virgule secouant sa tête pour essayer de comprendre : Linoa a envoyé Irvine voir Seifer pour comprendre s'il était avec Squall . Lucrécia : Oui mais connaissant la gentillesse d'un garçon rationnel et droit tel que Seifer, cela m'étonnerait . D'ailleurs , ce Irvine a accusé Seifer de le tromper avec Selphie . Mais je répètes , cela m'étonnerait vu la droiture de ce garçon . Quoi qu'il en soit,ce garçon a cherché à être consolé par un ami , le plus proche . Séphiroth ironique : C'est-à-dire le voisin de chambre de Seifer . Mais moi , j'aime pas consolé les pleurnichards et je ne... Lucrécia : Tu n'avais pas à renvoyer à coup de Super-Nova ce garçon en larme qui ne cherchait que du réconfort . Pour la peine , tu vas faire quelque chose pour lui pour te racheter et prévenir ce Squall qu'il ne vienne s'il ne veut pas briser un couple . Séphiroth boudeur : Je fais dans la charité .  
  
D'où l'origine de ce mail . Mais le 4 Janvier ne s'arrête pas là . Juste après ; quelqu'un d'autre est entré dans mon bureau pour t'envoyer un mail bien sur .  
  
Toujours le 4 janvier Garnet : C'est une honte . Je n'ai plus rien à me mettre . Virgule : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Mon chat a encore fait ses griffes sur tes robes ? Garnet : Pire que ça . Linoa qui est ma voisine de chambre croit que Squall la trompe . Et bien sûr , sur qui pleure-t-elle son amour perdu ? Virgule même pas surpris : Toi . Garnet : Sur mon épaule précisément . Et mes affaires sont toutes salies par ses larmes . C'est dégoûtant . Il faut que cela cesse . La moitié de mes affaires est déjà au centre de dératisation . Virgule : Effectivement , on ne s'est jamais quel microbe peut transporter Linoa .  
  
C'est pourquoi Garnet a voulu que tu viennes . Simplement parce qu'elle se souciait de sa garde-robe . Linoa aurait vu que c'était un autre Squall qui était concerné par la fête de Selphie.Naturellement , le lendemain , les choses sont allées de pire en pire.  
  
Le 5 Janvier : Quistis qui entre dans mon bureau : Virgule , il faut annuler cette fête qui ne pose que des problèmes . Irvine et Linoa sont désespérés . Squall et Séphiroth veulent à toute fin tuer Seifer. Séphiroth en veut à Seifer pour le 4 Janvier . Garnet ne veut plus venir en cours car elle dit qu'elle n'a plus rien à se mettre . Virgule soupirant : C'est tout ? Quistis : Non . Cid m'a désignée comme chef des Seeds et j'entends que l'ordre soit maintenu dans cette université . Une fête en pleine semaine des cours se ressentira sur le travail des élèves . Virgule : Mais Quistis , aucun élève ne travaille dans cette fac . Sauf Red XIII peut-être . Quistis qui n'a même pas écouté : Or , nous avons une réputation à tenir , un exemple à donner , une image de marque à garantir , nous l'élite des ...  
  
Je n'ai pas écouté la suite puisque je suis sortie pour ne plus entendre Quistis partir sur son tripe de l'élite de Balamb , etc , etc . Mais je supposes qu'elle a dû envoyé le mail . Naturellement , le lendemain , un nouveau problème s'est ajouté à ceux déjà existants :  
  
Le 6 Janvier : Tifa tirant Red XIII par la queue pour rentrer dans mon bureau : Tu vas écrire ce mail et tout de suite . Miaou : Le chat faisant le gros dos et se perchant sur mes épaules pour échapper à ce qui ressemble à un chien . Virgule qui en a vraiment marre : Vous aussi , vous voulez envoyer un mail ? Tifa : Red XIII . Il n'ose pas le dire mais il en a marre de faire l'arbitre des matchs entre Séphiroth , Squall contre Seifer ou Linoa et Irvine contre Seifer . Enfin bref , il vient se plaindre à moi qu'il n'arrive plus à travailler ses cours et je n'ai plus de temps à consacrer à Cloudounet . Virgule : Ça fait des vacances à Cloud et aux rideaux de sa chambre puisqu'il n'a plus aucune raison de s'y accrocher . Tifa : Red , fais ce mail sinon je me mets aussi avec Squall et Séphiroth pour tuer Seifer . Red : Mais il est le seul remède pour Cloud contre toi . Tifa menaçante : Quoi ? Red : J'ai rien dit , j'ai rien dit .  
  
D'où le mail de Red . Mais je pense qu'il dût plutôt mettre : " Aie pitié du seul élève de la Bordel Garden Université qui a la volonté de travailler mais qui ne peut plus vu la situation présente . "  
  
Le 7 janvier : Seifer entrant sans frapper : Je viens envoyer un mail à ce Squall pour qu'il ne vienne pas . Grâce à lui , je me suis jamais autant amusé . Linoa croit que son Squall la trompe . Il faut que ça continue . Comme ça , ce sera plus crédible quand je l'appellerai " Mamour " Virgule la tête sur son bureau parlant en connaissance de cause : Tu es bien le seul qui s'amuse avec cette histoire .  
  
Le 8 Janvier : Tifa qui rentre avec une Linoa en pleurs : Mais oui , on va arranger les choses . Virgule observatrice et comprenant tout de suite : Garnet a épuisé sa garde robe et elle a envoyé Linoa chez toi . Linoa : Bouh , bouh , bouh , Squall me trompe . Tifa qui perd patience : J'en ai marre . Après Red , c'est elle maintenant que je dois consoler . Super cadeau qu'elle m'a fait Garnet . Je n'ai plus du tout de temps de consacrer à Cloudounet. Linoa : OUUUUIIIIIN , Squall me trompe . Virgule tendant la boite de mouchoir : Envois un mail . Linoa se mouchant : Pourquoi ? Virgule reprenant la boite de mouchoir vide et ne voulant pas que son clavier soit inondé par les larmes : Rectification . Tifa , tapes le mail . C'est l'autre Squall que tu as déjà vu d'ailleurs . Linoa : OOOOUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIINNNNN . Tu dis ça pour défendre Squall .  
  
D'où bien sûr l'autre mail . Dans l'histoire , je me disais que les seuls à bénéficier de tout ça étaient Seifer qui trouvait ça drôle et Cloud que Tifa n'avait pas le temps de poursuivre assidûment . Mais je me suis trompée.  
  
Le 9 Janvier : Clang , Pffft , VLAM : Bruit de la porte de mon bureau que l'on ouvre brutalement , bruit de quelqu'un qui rentre précipitamment puis qui referme la porte aussitôt . Virgule : Tiens , Cloud , Tifa a retrouvé du temps à se consacrer . Cloud : Pas le temps . Faut que j'envoie un mail . Faut dire à ce type qu'il ne vienne pas . J'ai eu deux jours complet de liberté . Et ça doit continuer . Là , elle me poursuit simplement parce que tous les autres sont occupés à préparer la fête où à démolir les préparations de la fête . Virgule : Tiens . Tifa qui rentre tandis que Cloud tape à une vitesse incroyable sur le clavier de l'ordinateur : Cloudounet . On va être tous les deux dans ma chambre . Allez viens voir ta Tifa .  
  
J'espère que Cloud me pardonnera mais j'ai dû lui faire lâcher prise sinon Tifa prenait Cloud qui se tenait à mon clavier . Je ne voulais pas que Tifa emporte aussi malencontreusement mon ordinateur . Il a déjà subi tant d'épreuve depuis une semaine . Quoi qu'il en soit , la date fatidique est arrivée. Une certaine routine s'était installée à la BGU . Tifa consolait Red quand il ne jouait pas les arbitres ,Linoa était retournée vers Garnet qui s'était achetée une nouvelle garde robe, Séphiroth , Squall et Seifer s'entre-tuaient , Cloud évitait le périmètre de Tifa , Irvine se saoulait tout seul à la cafét pour oublier son chagrin , Quistis n'était pas contente que la fête ait lieu grâce à Selphie qui avait tout préparé toute seule et avec tellement d'amour . Tu n'es pas venu . J'avais espéré que la boite d'envoi de ma boite à mail se reposerait aujourd'hui. Et non , le soir à 23 h 59 , Selphie est arrivée en larme . Tu n'étais pas venu . Au fond , je devine pourquoi . Cette fois , c'est moi qui a dû jouer la consolatrice et je comprends maintenant pourquoi Séphiroth a envoyé un super-nova à Irvine , pourquoi Garnet se plaignait pour sa garde robe , pourquoi Tifa regrettait de ne plus avoir de temps à consacrer à Cloudounet . CAR IL Y A VRAIMENT DE QUOI DEVENIR DINGUE . JE PERDS MON CALME APRES CES ONZE JOURS DE FOU . Hum , hum , hum , zen , zen , zen . Respirons un bon coup . C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé d'agir en conséquence pour que : - Selphie arrête de pleurer sur mon épaule et pour éviter l'inondation à mon ordinateur - Linoa arrête de croire que notre Squall le trompe . - Seifer arrête de profiter de la situation et pour éviter les tueries entre Squall , Séphiroth et Squall . - Red XIII puisse travailler tranquillement . - Garnet ne soit plus obligé d'agrandir sa garde-robe . - Tifa ne se plaigne plus qu'elle n'a plus de temps à consacrer à Cloudounet . C'est pourquoi .... ( Alisa : Hum j'hésites à révéler la vérité . Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que l'on en reste là . )  
  
Squall avait les oreilles grandes ouvertes . Mais faire quoi ? Emprisonner Selphie ? Mieux . - Ils veulent tuer Selphie , c'est ça ? Squall était maintenant complètement sorti de dessous son bureau reprenant espoir devant la menace qui s'éloignait . Alisa avait éteint l'ordinateur un peu trop rapidement nota tout de même celui-ci . Mais bon sang , qu'est- ce qui allait se passer ? Il n'avait plus rien à craindre puisque Virgule avait pris les choses en main . Il en profita pour se diriger vers le volet et lever le store métallique . Pourquoi , s'était-il autant inquiété ? - Oh , Angie , entendit Squall dans son dos , que viens-tu faire ici ? La webmaster du site arrivait avec un étrange carton d'invitation dans les mains . Elle le tendit à Alisa qui devint blanche au fur et à mesure qu'elle le lisait . Pendant ce temps , Squall se dirigeait vers son armoire pour ranger son sac à dos puisqu'il n'y aurait pas de siège . Tout de même , il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger . - Alisa , c'était quoi la fin du mail de Virgule ? - Que la Bordel Garden University viendrait faire la fête dans l'antre du Gentil Organisateur de fête de la Shinra Corp répondit une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas . Le temps s'arrêta autours de lui . Lentement , il se retourna appréhendant avec terreur ce qu'il avait toujours redouté jusqu'alors . Au ralenti , il vit une bombe jaune courir vers lui . Sa vie défilait à toute allure dans sa tête . Tout était donc fini . Il ferma les yeux pour fuir la triste réalité . Il attendit . Il attendit . - Squally , je veux des explications et tout de suite . C'est quoi cette fête qui n'était pas prévu ? Il rouvrit les yeux . Une jeune fille blonde avec un chat sur son épaule menaçait Selphie de la tuer tout de suite si elle ne restait pas loin du GOFSC tandis qu'Angie attendait les explications de Squally . Elle est la responsable du site et tout ce qui est en rapport avec la Shinra Corp doit lui être rapporté . - Je dois des explications . Je suis Virgule responsable de ... Cette étudiante plaça-t-elle prudemment en retenant tout de même Selphie . C'est une longue histoire . En résumé , je demande humblement si on peut utiliser les locaux de la Shinra Corp pour.. - Non , non , non non paniqua Squall tendit que Angie était prête à écouter la jeune fille et qu'Alisa retenait Selphie . - On s'occupe de tout . En fait , on a dressé une liste de ce que l'on pouvait fêter : Les 6000 visiteurs de la Shinra Corp , l'anniversaire de Squall les 10000 visiteurs d'Otaku no sekai, etc , etc , etc . Soudain , la porte du bureau claqua tandis que Virgule essayait d'expliquer pourquoi elle était venue ici . Un courant d'air se cacha derrière Virgule . Un instant , par habitude , elle crut que c'était Cloud . Elle fut surprise de constater ... Séphiroth ? - Un chat , il y a un chat qui me poursuit . Elle leva les yeux vers Virgule son chat qui était toujours sur son épaule . Celui-ci lui répondit par le même regard interrogateur . - Sephy ? Angie cligna des yeux cherchant ce qui n'allait pas . Peut-être le fait que son Sephy cherche refuge derrière une autre fille qu'elle ou ... - Virgule , aides-moi . C'est pire que le sauvetage de la planète . C'est tout collant , c'est tout vicieux , c'est tout ... - SEPHIROTH , ECARTES-TOI D'ELLE TOUT DE SUITE . Les voix d'Angie et de la chatte se firent parfaitement synchrones tandis LEUR SEPHY se tenait toujours derrière Virgule . Squally se prit la tête entre ses bras sentant la migraine venir . Alisa retenait Selphie tandis que d'autres personnes accouraient pour voir . - Alors , Séphiroth , il semble que tu as beaucoup de succès auprès des filles . - Toi , Seifer , fermes-là . - Séphiroth , ne parles pas sur ce ton à ton voisin de chambre . - Alors , Linoa , tu vois bien que je ne t'ai jamais trompé . - Comment j'ai pu douter ? Tu me pardonnes ? - Ma garde-robe est sauvée - Mes études aussi . - Et mon emploi du temps avec Cloudounet aussi . - Misère . - Attendez , ce n'est pas votre Séphiroth tenta d'expliquer Virgule sentant qu'elle avait eu une très bonne idée d'amener un Séphiroth chez deux fans . FLOP ............... Soudain , un grand silence s'installa tandis que chacun toussait à cause d'un nuage de fumée noir qui venait d'apparaître au milieu de la pièce en voulant sûrement ménager ses effets . Enfin , lorsque Deedo ( la chatte , et oui ! ) et Angie purent voir quelque chose , chacune en tomba par terre murmurant dans un parfait synchronisme : - Deux Sephy , Deux Sephy , Deux Sephy . - Je suis le seul et unique répliqua vexé le Sephiroth de la Shinra Corp . Me confondre avec ...ce faible . Je suis vexé Deedo . Le deuxième réagit tout de suite et ne se cacha plus derrière son auteur .  
  
- Comment , moi faible ! Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir . - Séphiroth , on ne menace pas ses camarades . - Oui , maman . Virgule observa la tête de la webmaster observant sous toute les coutures leur Séphiroth et elle n'eut plus aucun doute . - Bon , je supposes que l'on fait notre fête ici .  
  
Trois heures plus tard dans la salle des fêtes de la Shinra Corp où tout le monde à la Corp avait profité de la fête improvisée pour ne rien faire . Après tout , Angie donnait parfaitement l'exemple en collant son Vinnie d'un peu trop près . En effet , les deux Lucrécia étaient partis ensemble pour raconter à leur aise les bêtises de leur rejeton respectif . - Squall , tu peux sortir de là , j'ai demandé à Vyse qu'il surveille cette Selphie précisa Alisa . Une tête dépassa de dessous la table du banquet avec des yeux remplis d'espoir . Finalement , Squally s'installa sur une chaise en scrutant tout de même les alentours . Cela fit de la peine à Alisa de le voir dans cet état . - Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter,Vyse... - Je sais pour Vyse , grommela-t-il . Ce qui me gêne , c'est elle fit- il boudeur . Alisa tourna la tête dans la direction indiquée . Elle ne trouva que Virgule en train de rire avec Angie . Elle interrogea Squall . - OUUUUIIIINNNN , je vais être au chômage . C'est la première fête à laquelle je participe pas pour l'organisation . - Mais Virgule ne veut pas prendre ta place . Le reste des paroles se perdit pour Squall qui courut se réfugier sous la table tandis qu'il venait de voir une robe jaune . Il s'installa à son aise . Au passage , il heurta quelque chose . - Eh , Squallounet qui vient nous rejoindre pour nos petits jeux, sourit avec perversité Laekh . - Effectivement , à trois , cela sera plus amusant ajouta Kuja . Dégoûté , il sortit en remarquant tout de même que la bombe jaune avait été maîtrisé . Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se rasseoir au côté d'Alisa que quelqu'un l'empoigna par le col . - Toi ... tu vas payer pour ce que... tu m'as fait réussit à articuler Irvine qui tanguait dangereusement. Squall regarda Irvine de la Bordel Garden University commencer à lui envoyer un coup de poing . Finalement , le poing d'Irvine finit sa course juste à côté de la tête de Squall , dans le mur . - AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIEEEEEE . Mais , je comprends pas . Pourtant , je suis sûr d'avoir atteint au moins l'un des deux . Mais mon poing l'a traversé pour heurter le mur . - A mon avis , expliqua Alisa , tu as trop bu et ta vue s'est troublée. Les Turks de la Shinra Corp aidèrent Irvine qui se plaignait d'avoir louper ce voleur de petite amie à se relever . - Allez , mon frère , prends ça plutôt .Tu avais bien commencé . Tu ne vas t'arrêter en si bon chemin . Et Irvine repartit avec les Turks avec une bouteille dans la main qui continuait à se vider à une vitesse inquiétante . Virgule chercha désespérément son chat parmi tout ce beau monde . Cela faisait déjà plus de deux minutes qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu et elle s'inquiéta . Elle dût faire un saut d'écart tandis que deux tornades rousses passaient et que l'une d'elles était montée par quelqu'un . Après différentes déductions , elle en conclue brillamment qu'elle venait de rencontrer R13 . Elle fit encore quelques pas et cette fois , une autre tornade avec des reflets gris passa . Puis une deuxième tornade brandissant un grand sabre puis la fille avec des airs de chat . Au passage , Virgule réussit à comprendre des morceaux de phrases respectivement dans le même ordre d'apparition : - Mais je la veux pas ta Deedo . Elle est encore plus perverse que Seifer et ... - Tu vas voir si tu touches à Deedo , espèce de clone manqué . - Sephy , ne tues pas l'autre Sephy . Tous les trois , on va pouvoir faire de belle chose dans .... Les derniers mot devaient dans le placard ou l'ascenseur ou tout autre endroits sombres supposa Virgule . Mais elle avait plus important à faire . Elle avait l'impression d'entendre des miaulements de chat mais elle ne savait pas d'où il venait . - Ah , c'est toi qui a organisé cette fête . Tu sais combien cela va me coûter , fit Rufus tandis qu'il repoussait l'une de ses mèches . Mais les miaulements se faisaient de plus en plus fort et elle n'était pas de coeur à parler finance avec Rufus . - Angie est d'accord . 51 , cela te dit quelque chose . D'un coup , Rufus perdit de sa superbe . Mais il se reprit vite lorsqu'il vit les yeux de la jeune fille observer avec horreur sa panthère . - Bon sang , VIRGULE cria la voie . - Eh , il n'y a que moi qui puisse utiliser la troisième personne pour me désigner répliqua vexé Rufus . Au même moment , le chat passait entre ses jambes suivi d'une panthère plus imposante qui passa aussi entre ses jambes . Bien sûr , elle fit tomber dans la poussière le président . Virgule sauta sur les épaules de sa maîtresse une tranche de viande dans la gueule tandis que Youffie retenait la panthère plus pour la sauver des furies de Virgule la jeune fille qui voulait la tuer pour avoir essayer de tuer son chat . - Voyons , soyez indulgent avec les animaux et restons-en là sourit Aéris . - Ne te mêles pas de ça , répondit Virgule , espèce de hippie . - Et bein ma petite fleur , pourquoi tu pleures ? demanda Zack . - Ce n'est pas TA petite fleur précisa le rival de Zack . - C'est quoi une hippie demanda Garnet ? - Mon nouveau costume , gémit Rufus . Et la note de teinturerie dans tout ça. La conversation fut détourné par Garnet qui venait de trouver un intérêt commun avec Rufus : Leur garde robe . - Virgule , sauves-moi . Virgule fut complètement prise au dépourvu tandis que Seifer venait la voir pour lui demander son aide . La menace devait donc être très importante . - Y a une fille qui veut que j'interprètes Eyes on Me . Tu imagines .  
  
- C'est bien ici ? Angie courut embrasser la nouvelle arrivante qui avait trouvé du temps libre entre deux cours pour venir à la Corp . Virgule eut tout de même un soupir en constatant que cela ne l'avait pas empêché de prendre ses cours pour réviser entre deux verres . - On a trouvé pire que Red XIII comme acharné du boulot constata Seifer et pire que ce GOFSC . Elle ne sait pas que trop de travail nuit à la ... Aie . Virgule donna un coup de coude à Seifer pour qu'il se taise tandis que Sylvie Brandford arrivait . - Tiens un Seifer qui supporte la boisson remarqua celle-ci tandis que ce dernier se réservait un verre . C'est nouveau . Ce collégien ne vient sûrement pas de ma fic . Puis elle s'éloigna : - Elle est perfectionniste , ce n'est pas pareil . D'ailleurs , tu insultes ma source d'inspiration . Seifer observa très sérieusement Virgule avant de constater : - Vu ta mentalité douteuse , j'aurais pensé que tu t'étais plutôt inspirée de la Shinra Corp. - Viens Seifer , tu vas chanter . Une jeune fille vint au secours de Seifer pour qu'il chante tandis que Virgule voulut l'étrangler comme elle avait voulu étrangler cette panthère . Finalement , la fête se déroula sans autre incident notable si ce n'était Sylvie qui restait trop sérieuse au goût de Angie et qui insistait pour qu'elle aille danser . Elle avait arrangé le coup avec Deedo pour que l'un des Sephy danse avec elle . Mais cette dernière sortit son agenda pour regarder son emploi du temps dont nous publions un extrait .  
  
11 Janvier  
  
8 h 14 à 12 h 16 épreuve de psychologie Séphirothienne 12 h 16 à 13 h 14 pause déjeuner 13 h 14 à 17 h 45 épreuve de philosophie Valentinienne 17 h 46 à 20 h 24 rien à faire fête à la shinra Corp 20 h 25 à 22 h 24 Mise à jour de mon site et,SI MOTIVEE , continuer Catharsis . A partir de 23 h 24 Révision Note : Penser à se coucher  
  
Puis vient le moment de répondre à une question que tout le monde s'était posé à la fête mais auquel personne n'avait de réponse . Virgule prit le micro et lut à voix haute la liste qu'elle avait faite . - Nous sommes ici pour fêter : les anniversaires du 23 Décembre grâce à Selphie .... - ARGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH - Squall , mais reprends-toi , elle n'est pas là , le rassura Alisa . - Les 6 000 visites de la Shinra Corp nous a également apparu un bon motif de fête . Par la même occasion , nous nous devons de fêter les 11 000 visites d'Otaku no sekai , le come-back de Sylvie si certains ont été sur le site vers le 15 Décembre et .... Les fiançailles de Squally et de Selphie ? - JE VAIS LE TUER . Heureusement pour Squall , Irvine qui avait trop longtemps passé la soirée avec les Turks s'écroula tandis qu'il essayait de se lever . Au passage , Virgule nota mentalement que Selphie avait dû trafiquer sa liste . Bien sûr , Alisa nota qu'elle avait perdu de vue le GOFSC . Et c'est ainsi que se poursuivit la soirée . Certaines fois , certains s'étonnaient de voir la table du banquet trembler toute seule . Angie avait cherché Kuja et Laekh toute la soirée mais elle ne les vit point . Elle nota avec regret que le deuxième Séphiroth se tenait souvent près de Virgule " pour éviter le retour d'une folle et d'un fou digne de Seifer " selon ses propres mots . Oui , tout se déroula donc normalement pour une fête de la Shinra Corp . A la fin de la soirée , ce fut l'heure des séparations . Sylvie demanda qu'on active un peu car elle était en retard pour la mise à jour de son site . Elle était tout de même satisfaite d'avoir pu réviser malgré la fête très particulière . Angie et Deedo mirent tout de même un certain temps à rendre la liberté au deuxième Séphiroth . Au contraire , Squall n'avait certainement pas l'intention de changer d'assistante au profit d'une bombe jaune et Selphie était en larme . Finalement , nous sommes tous rentrés dans notre fic ou dans notre site respectif . Ce n'est qu'une fois , le lendemain de la fête que Red , le voisin de chambre de Cloud vint trouver Virgule pour lui faire part d'un fait étrange . Cloud et Tifa avaient passé la nuit ensemble mais les rideaux de la chambre de Cloud était toujours intact et Red n'avait pas été réveillé pas des bruits inhabituels comme les appels à l'aide de Cloud . L'auteur alla donc vérifier à la cafétéria où il trouva un parfait couple d'amoureux. Virgule comprit tout de suite: - C'est le Cloud et la Tifa de la Shinra Corp . Mais alors , où sont passés les nôtres ? La Tifa donna les explications nécessaires et tout le monde comprit . - En fait , votre Tifa nous a demandé cette faveur . On trouvait cela plutôt marrant . Elle voulait rester à la Corp un peu plus longtemps avec son Cloud .  
  
C'était un matin comme les autres à la Shinra Corp . Deedo poursuivait Séphiroth , Angie était motivé pour finir le chapitre 11 de sa célèbre fic , Rufus faisait le compte de ce que cette soirée avait coûté ,les reporters cherchaient des sujets de reportages , les turks se remettaient lentement de la soirée , Squall pouvait de nouveau travailler sans se cacher sous son bureau . Soudain un cri retentit dans la salle des fêtes .  
  
- Non , laisses-moi sortir de là . - Cloudounet , descends de là tout de suite . ... Bon , très bien , si c'est comme cela , je montes . - NNNNNNOOOOOOONNNNN Derrière la porte , Laekh et Kuja riaient de voir une Tifa digne de Deedo et ils n'en perdaient pas une miette .  
  
FIN  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Note de Virgule : Et bien voilà , cette fic un peu spéciale est finie . J'espère que je n'ai pas fait d'erreur quant à certains personnages de la Shinra Corp . Je pense tout de même avoir été fidèle à leur mentalité . Dans tous les cas , si certains se vexent d'une mauvaise représentation , j'espère qu'ils ne m'en tiendront pas rigueur . Cette fic est un cadeau ( empoissonné ) à Squall mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait si longue et que je m'attarderais autant . En plus , j'en ai profité pour faire une fête sur tous les sujets qui me venaient à l'esprit . En fait , je suis même très contente de cette fic alors que je la réservais à un usage interne ( c'est-à-dire Squall ) . Je pense donc l'envoyer à Sylvie et Angie pour leur site . Sinon , pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas la Bordel Garden Université , c'est l'une de mes fics publiée sur le site de Sylvie . Il faut avoir lu le 4 e chapitre ( oui , il existe ) pour le comprendre. J'ai repris des références aux fics de Squall comme Vyse , à celles de Sylvie et celles d'Angie et si vous ne les avez pas encore lu , faites-le .  
  
Pour la caricature de Sylvie , j'espère qu'elle ne le prendra pas mal . Mais il est difficile d'introduire quelqu'un dans une fic et je dis bravo au GOFSC pour nous faire des fics sur des personnes qu'il ne connaît pas. De la même façon , je n'ai pas pu citer tous les personnages du site d'Angie . Je suis désolée mais je n'ai que 25 heures de forfait internet par mois . Je n'ai donc pas assez le temps pour faire tout le tour du site pour noter tout les détails sur chaque membre du site ! Sinon pour ceux qui ne le savent pas , mon pseudo est Virgule et j'ai effectivement mon chat qui s'appelle Virgule et qui ne me quitte jamais . Voilà donc . Et je suis bien blonde . Quant à mon titre , c'est un remix de la bande annonce d'une série très roman complètement débile et qui s'appelait " Dallas " autrefois diffusé à la une !!!! Quant à Squall , il a eu la très bonne idée de m'indiquer son adresse e- mail . Maintenant , il doit de nouveau se cacher sous son bureau en attendant un prochain mail s'il y en a un autre . Je tiens également à m'excuser pour le retard d'envoi . J'avais fini la fic à temps mais mon serveur internet que je nomme pas a déconné puis l'ordinateur . Donc voici la fin des péripéties de la création de cette fic si quelqu'un d'autre que moi la lit ! 


End file.
